<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off to the Races. by Yintang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928862">Off to the Races.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang'>Yintang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>好像那日他不只輸了外衣，還把餘生的日常化作象徵性的衣衫都交給了孫東柱。<br/>「是鬼牌呀。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off to the Races.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CaS4pSpS3c">♫</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1.<br/>
簡單來說孫東柱是金建學撿回去的。但直接去脈絡化地這麼說小孩會生氣，以他自己的立場他是遵循自己的自由意志跟著金建學的，而非對方單純物化的結論。</p><p>總之是在秋末冬初的霜夜，缺乏日照的時刻已經是有點難以忍受的冷，然而那個男孩僅是穿著一件看起來毛茸茸實際上卻相當單薄的針織衫，在人來人往的大街或隨機或瞄準已久地向金建學搭話。</p><p>「或許可以抽一張牌嗎？」</p><p>金建學本應覺得莫名其妙甚至可以直接走掉，但卻在對上眼神的時候突然覺得無法視而不見。他從男孩顫抖著手的牌卡中抽出一張，是鬼牌，男孩描述了現象，牙齒都在打顫。<br/>
接著金建學已經褪下身上的西裝外套披在男孩肩上。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
其實也不是什麼曲折的身世或是離奇的邂逅，單純是人與人的交會，反正孫東柱都已經成年了，雖然臉上還是有一點稚嫩的臉頰肉。</p><p>「你怎麼確定我成年了？」<br/>
「上次你打翻飲料清理的時候，看見你皮夾裡的證件了。」<br/>
「所以你在還不確定之前就和我上床嗎？」<br/>
「……」</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
金建學後來對孫東柱的搭訕手法做出拙劣至極的評價，後者表示極為不服。</p><p>「我原本還打算去做發牌員呢。」<br/>
幸好沒有。金建學想。手段差勁還是小事，但讓他披著制式化的制服作熱鬧場面的配角還真是難以想像。或許他應該是那種身著華服的紈褲，或是依偎金錢權勢的美人，泡在酒池肉林推倒籌碼金幣，用腳尖夾起紙牌或小費塞在旁人衣領。</p><p>不管怎樣都是極為鬧騰靡爛的。</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
不過他此時只有素淨而寬大的衣衫。<br/>
是屬於金建學的，他明明給他添購了許多衣服，不管是溫暖內心還是虛寒的身體，孫東柱也欣然接受並樂在其中地逛街購物，對於被買單的待遇彷彿天命如此自然。</p><p>但在家裡卻還總是成日拿著金建學與他尺寸不合的寬大衣衫來穿，或毛衣或純白內襯，多半不著下褲至多打底，露出一雙細腿和大半個肩膀，鎖骨盛著前夜綻放的紅花點點。</p><p>「去穿你自己的衣服，不是給買很多了嗎？」<br/>
「但我以為你喜歡欸。」<br/>
「說什麼啊……」</p><p>那才是問題啊。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>
孫東柱時常拿金建學的合約草案紙塗鴉，以自己比作兔子並將對方比作小雞來取笑消遣。<br/>
金建學的部分暫且不提，「你為什麼是兔子？」<br/>
「兔子可愛呀。」孫東柱眨眨眼，長睫搧啊搧做出無辜的表情，又黏到在辦公的金建學身上，「不像嗎？」</p><p>如果說時常發情的部分的話，是滿像的。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>
但金建學還是覺得更像小鹿一點，不管是大眼睛裡的靈氣還是纖瘦的身材。</p><p>金建學本來是憐香惜玉的類型，可自從碰上孫東柱後好像每回都要跟他破罐子破摔，一邊哭著說過分一邊用雙腿箍緊了腰要他幹得更大力更深處。<br/>
他尤其喜歡看孫東柱在騎乘的時候撐著已經有些痠軟的腿站在下陷的床單上努力上下吞吐著他的性器，再趁他不備用力頂弄到他腿軟倒在他身上，屈著腿的樣子像極了初生學步的小鹿。</p><p>「是斑比啊，斑比。」</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>
孫東柱的確漂亮，大眼睛長睫毛和白皙的皮膚，有時候也會給自己添上些許的胭脂水粉，替金建學辦事的屬下一開始都以為是一個短髮的漂亮女孩子，只私底下偷偷八卦老闆這回真的是找了個嫩妹。<br/>
直到剛好趕上他們在房間辦事的時候來打掃的房務阿姨在門外聽見高昂卻明顯的少年音。</p><p>「原來是男孩子呀。」</p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>
「噓，太大聲阿姨會聽到喔。」</p><p>說著卻又就著前列腺點狠狠磨了一下，驚得孫東柱再忍不住失聲慌忙捂住嘴巴，水光瀲灩的眼神惡狠狠地瞪著在自己身上撒野的那個無賴。<br/>
而金建學扒開他捂得死緊的手換成自己的嘴堵上，所有放蕩的淫慾的動情的不成句都吞在了嘴裡同唾沫往來。<br/>
孫東柱漲紅了臉像被輕薄，喘息卻比什麼都要色情，對於金建學的吻和性愛像是渴水的魚般上癮沉溺。</p><p>金建學沒來由地想到一句相濡以沫。</p><p> </p><p>9.<br/>
孫東柱對於造型的整理莫名地十分在行。<br/>
不管是他自己提升氣色的簡單妝容，或是在金建學上班前替他整領帶梳頭髮，孫東柱扣上了他的襯衫釦，下班還會再解開。</p><p>日日往復，樂此不疲。</p><p> </p><p>10.<br/>
好像那日他不只輸了外衣，還把餘生的日常化作象徵性的衣衫都交給了孫東柱。</p><p>「是鬼牌呀。」</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>